Odcinek 6374
27 lipca 2012 40px 21 czerwca 2016 40px 22 września 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6373. « 6374. » 6375. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W rezydencji Brooke, Hope nie może uwierzyć, że w dniu ich ślubu, Liam był w stanie rozpocząć nowe życie u boku Steffy. Logan usiłuje uspokoić córkę, ale ta prosi matkę, by nie broniła jej męża. Obie panie dyskutują o tym, co dzialo się dalej po tym jak w kamerze wyczerpała się bateria. Hope nie może być pewna, czy sprawy pomiędzy Liamem a jego byłą żoną dobiegły końca. Brooke zapewnia córkę, że Liam przekonywał ją, iż do niczego więcej pomiędzy nim a Steffy nie doszło. Żona Spencera stwierdza jednak, że została przez niego okłamana i już go nie poznaje. Brooke zapewnia córkę, że nie broni Liama, ale Hope dochodzi do wniosku, że jej mąż jest nadal zakochany w Steffy. Jest oszołomiona, że w tak krótkim czasie potrafi on zwrócić się po wsparcie do swojej byłej żony. Logan próbuje zapewnić córkę, że jest najważniejszą osobą w życiu młodego Spencera, ale Hope zastanawia się, czy ma udawać, że nigdy nie widziała filmu i jak może zaufać swojemu mężowi ponownie. Brooke przypomina, że jej zięć czuł się zdradzony, ale Hope uważa, że po znalezieniu notatki, Liam wolał natychmiast skorzystać ze wsparcia Steffy, zamiast poczekać na swoją przyszłą żonę i pozwolić jej się wytłumaczyć. "Pragnął tylko jej", uznaje Loganówna, po czym gwałtownie opuszcza dom matki. W biurze Steffy, ona i Liam dyskutują na temat kłopotów, w jakie wpadł Marcus. Wkrótce pojawia się Bill, który trzyma kopertę dla swojego syna. Liam odkrywa, że są to dokumenty dotyczące legalizacji jego małżeństwa, a Bill przyznaje, że trzeba je podpisać, aby uczynić ich małżeństwo oficjalnym w USA. "Myślałem, że mamy to z Hope już za sobą", mówi zakłopotany Liam, po czym oboje z ojcem wychodzą z biura. Wkrótce, u Steffy pojawia się Taylor, która słyszy najnowsze wieści dotyczące małżeństwa Liama i Hope. "Ich małżeństwo w USA nie jest jeszcze legalne", podsumowuje Forresterówna. Gdy dziewczyna zostaje sama, wyjmuje zdjęcia, wspominając chwile spędzone z Liamem. Później, przybywa do niej Brooke, która informuje córkę Ridge'a, że Hope widziała już kontrowersyjne wideo z udziałem jej i Liama. "Gdybyś trzymała się z daleka od ich wesela, takie rzeczy nie miałyby miejsca", oskarża dziewczynę Logan. Steffy tym samym uświadamia sobie, że Brooke nie wierzy w siłę związku swojej córki i Liama. W innym biurze w "FC", Liam zastanawia się, dlaczego Bill przyniósł dla niego dokumenty akurat do biura Steffy i podejrzewa, że ojciec nadal popycha go w kierunku byłej żony. Bill uprzedza syna, że jego małżeństwo z Hope będzie legalne do końca dnia, choć sam nie widzi w tym problemu. Liam tymczasem wyjawia mu, że między nim a Steffy doszło do czegoś we Włoszech, a Hope dowiedziała się o tym. Bill zastanawia się, kiedy syn przestanie być "takim harcerzem", jednak Liam upiera się, że związek jego i Hope ma się dobrze, a Steffy zaczęła żyć własnym życiem. "Doprawdy?", kwestionuje słowa chłopaka jego ojca. thumb|320px|Hope jest zawiedziona postawą LiamaLiam zjawia się w swoim domu, gdzie informuje milczącą Hope o konieczności wypełnienia dokumentów dotyczących legalizacji ich małżeństwa w USA. Córka Brooke natychmiast konfrontuje się z mężem odnośnie tego, co zobaczyła na filmie z udziałem jego i Steffy. "Jak mogłeś trafić ze Steffy do łóżka, a później spojrzeć mi w oczy i składać przysięgę?", domaga się odpowiedzi dziewczyna. Liam prosi ukochaną, by nie reagowała zbyt gwałtownie, ale Hope uważa, że powiedział jej on tylko to, co chciał, i tylko dlatego, że został zmuszony do tego przez jej matkę. "Wszystko poszło na marne!", stwierdza rozżalona Loganówna, ale Liam protestuje i zapewnia, ze oboje przejdą przez to. Spencer przytula ukochaną, choć ta wyraźnie jest zniechęcona. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5